Merchandising displays, and more particularly point-of-purchase displays, are well known for retailing products. Such merchandising displays or racks are also well known for use adjacent check-out counters of grocery stores, supermarkets and the like for the display and merchandising of beverages and snack items. The items displayed thereon are either of the variety which requires no refrigeration, for example, snack items, or if the display is utilized to display beverages thereon, the beverages are simply not refrigerated.
Another type of merchandising display includes means for refrigerating the products displayed therein. Such refrigerated displays or so-called showcases have taken many forms, some of which include chest-type open refrigerators, and upright refrigerators or cooling cases having a series of shelves therein and either an open front or a glass covered front for displaying products therein. Such showcases are useful for displaying, for example, beverages, dairy products, and various types of frozen foods.
It would be desirable to provide a point-of-purchase display wherein individual refrigerated containers of soft drinks or the like, whether in cans or in bottles, could be merchandised in close proximity to snack items and the like which require no refrigeration. Such a display would be particularly useful in grocery stores or supermarkets positioned adjacent the check-out counters.
It has therefore been an objective of this invention to provide a combined refrigerated and non-refrigerated merchandiser which allows for merchandising and displaying in point-of-purchase fashion both refrigerated items, and non-refrigerated items.